


Selachophobia

by bringmesomepie



Series: Fear Series [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Castiel/Dean Winchester, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Castiel and Dean Winchester Grow Up Together, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel is afraid of sharks, Dean is a Sweetheart, Dean throws Castiel into a pool, F/M, Gen, M/M, Psychologist Dean, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Selachophobia, Surfer Castiel, Swimming Pools, Uncle Dean, Water Sex, fear of sharks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It happened 12 years ago...it shouldn't still be effecting him...so why not throw him into the damn swimming pool? What's so wrong about that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selachophobia

“Ok, tell me why you agreed to come to the pool with me if the closest thing to you getting in the water is the puddle you are sitting in.” Dean stood in the 5 foot water. He draped over the black haired beauty. “Get in the pool, Darling.”

“No, I’m perfectly fine with watching my man splash around like a fool. The heat is nice and warm, but the little bit of water at my feet keeps me cool so I don’t get too hot.”

“Castiel Novak, please, play in the water with me.” Dean pouted.

“No, go splash around and have fun.” Castiel shook his head.

“How about this? Sam, Ruby and the kids are going to Santa Monica next Friday. Some with me?”

Castiel frowned. “No can do, Dean. I’m ok with going to the pool with you and watching you swim. I can’t go to the beach. You know why.”

“Baby, you’re 29. What happened was 12 years ago. I want to be able to swim with my fiancé.” Dean stared up at Cas. “I love you, Sweetheart, can you stick your feet in the water?”

“Hell no, absolutely not. This is the closest I’ve come to a body of water, other than the bathtub.” Cas blurted out.

Dean recoiled. “Fine, a simple no, but thanks would have been ok.”

The Novak watched the Winchester turned away and started swimming laps. Cas leaned forward and looked into the clear water. He drew his knees up to his chest. He shook his head, ran his fingers over the old, gnarly scar on his calf, and walked to the pool chairs.

It took half an hour for Dean to realize that Cas was no longer watching him. The moment he did he stepped out of the pool and walked over to the Novak. “What the hell, Cas?”

“I didn’t want to see by the pool anymore.”

Dean flopped down on the chair beside Cas and sighed.

Cas knows how much Dean hates not moving. “Go swim, Dean. I want to watch you splash around.”

“I want to swim with you.” Dean huffed.

“You know I can’t do that, Babe.” Cas rose from the chair. “I’m gonna go to the bathroom.”

Dean jumped up and grabbed Cas and picked him up. “Oh no, you’re coming with me.”

“Don’t, Dean. Don’t you dare. I know what you are thing! Don’t do it!” Cas squirmed in his lovers arms. “Stop! I mean it!”

“No dice, Babe.” Dean walked to the edge of the deep end.

“Dean…don’t you dare jump in!” Cas tried to push himself away from the Winchester. “Dean Winchester, put me down!”

“Ok.” Dean shrugged. He grinned an evil grin.

“N-N-N-NO! DEAN!” Cas yelled as Dean jumped in. They both plunged under the the cool water. Seconds later their heads popped up the water.

Dean laughed and watched Castiel swim to the edge and pull himself out. “Come on, Cas. Lighten up.”

“Fuck you, Dean.” Cas growled and walked back over to the pool chair.

“Cas, come on, Baby.” Dean frowned. He pulled himself out of the pool. “Baby, I’m sorry.”

The Novak crossed his arms over his chest and didn’t look at the Winchester. He just slipped on his sunglasses.

“Come on, Castiel. It was a joke. I want you to get over this fear.” Dean sat down.

“Throwing me in the pool was gonna help me?” Cas growled.

“It’s called flooding. Tossing you in a clear chlorine pool I thought would help a tiny bit. Maybe it could be a starting point. If you can get in a pool then you could get in the ocean again.”

“No, no, Dean. Never again.  Did you forget what happened all those years ago?”

“That happened 12 years ago. I’m not saying that you surf professionally again, I’m just saying get in waist deep water of the ocean with me.”

“I can’t, Dean. It took up until 2 years ago to take a stupid bath.”

“Then it’s time to take the next step.”

“Forget it. I’m going inside.” Cas got off the chair and grabbed his things.

“Cas, we need to talk about this.” Dean followed the blue eyed man.

“Hey! I don’t force you to go on planes. I don’t force you to see your parents graves. I have one thing that I can’t do.” Cas yelled as Dean clenched his jaw. “Don’t tell me what I need to do.”

“Calm down, Cas. Let’s talk about this like adults.” Dean frowned.

“You say that but you were the one to throw me in the pool  like a little kid.” Cas snapped. “I’m going inside.”

“Don’t walk away angry, Babe. I’m sorry.” Dean followed.

Cas whipped around. “Don’t you get it, Dean? Leave me alone. I don’t want to speak to you…or even look at you.”

“Please, we need to talk, Cas.”

“Screw off, Winchester.”

Dean continued to follow Cas into the house. “Castiel, I’m sorry.”

“Stop, Dean.”

“No, if there’s one thing I’m good at…it’s being stubborn.” Dean grabbed Cas’s arm. “We have to talk if we are going to get married. You know how bad I am at that.”

“Ok, here’s what I think. I love you, I love that you want to help me, I really do, but I hate that you would force me into a position I was not comfortable with. You treat my fear like a joke.” Cas huffed. “I would never do such a thing to you.”

“I don’t treat this like a joke, Cas. I want the guy I remember who I would swim around with in the ocean or pool.” Dean frowned.

“Yeah and you didn’t get attacked by a fucking shark. I’m one of the lucky ones. I just have a gnarly scar from the bite. I might not have missing limbs or muscle. It was still extremely terrifying. If you have something happen like to you than you wouldn’t want to be in that kind of situation.” Cas rolled eyes.

“I’m sorry I miss the Cas I fell in love with.” Dean stepped away from his fiancé. “If you can’t try…I can’t…”

“Dean, don’t say that. I love you…”

“I can’t be with you if you are always making a pity party over a bad situation that happened 12 years ago.” The Winchester shoved passed the Novak.

Cas got that lump in his throat right before you cry. “Don’t leave me, Dean. You’re my rock, my anchor.”

“Should have thought about that before you pushed me away.”

_***( &^%$#%^&*()(*&^%RE^&** _

“Uncle Dean, Can I get on your shoulders?” Meg, Sam and Ruby’s oldest daughter, asked.

“Sure, pumpkin, up you go.” Dean scooped up the six year old onto his shoulders.

Ruby walked over to Dean. “I thought you were gonna bring Cas, even if it meant letting him just watch in the sand. Where is he?”

Dean cleared his throat. “We got in a fight.”

“What happened?” She frowned.

“I can’t talk about that right now. Not with Meg, Jessie or Sarah with us.” Dean frowned.

“Megan, how about you go collect shells with Auntie Lilth.” Ruby pulled the girl off Dean’s shoulders. “You can play with Uncle De in a few minutes.”

“Yes, Mommy.” Meg ran off.

“Ok, spill Winchester. What happened with you and lover boy?” Ruby guided Dean to where Sam was reading.

Dean sat down on a towel. “I tossed Cas into a pool last week.”

“Mistake number one.” Sam set down his book.

“He got mad. He started again with the pity party and I couldn’t take it anymore. I yelled at him about just wanting the man I fell in love with again. I’m fed up with him not even trying to conquer his fear.”

Sam frowned. “Mistake number two.”

“Shut up, Sam. I’m a psychologist. I’m done with the pity he wants from me.” Dean groaned.

“Are—you and him broken up?” Ruby asked.

“I hope not, but Cas hasn’t done anything to fix his his problem. I haven’t spoken to him in 10 days.

“Things are that bad?” Sam raised an eyebrow. “How are you gonna fix things?”

“Why should I fix things?” Dean defended. “I was just trying to help.”

Sam frowned. “Cas loves you. He is just blinded by his phobia. He’ll come around to see why you are pissed. Don’t break up with him.”

Dean sighed. “I love him so much, really, but after the attack he is a shell of the man I grew up with. It took 10 years to take a bath. I don’t wanna wait until I’m 37 to swim in a pool and 47 before we skinny dip in the ocean.”

“Maybe tossing him in the pool wasn’t the best idea. What if you just talked to him and planned things out with him and actually try to help him.” Sam suggested.

“You don’t think I tried that, Sam. Cas isn’t pulling his weight. I’m over it. If he wants to be pitied he’s not gonna get it from me.”

“Come on, Dean. I’ve never known you to give up on someone. You’re a Psychologist and deal with stubborn children and adults for a living. You basically raised me and I was rotten to you until I was 20. You have never given up on anyone.” Sam pointed. “Don’t give up on, Castiel, the love of your life.”

“I’ve been trying to help Cas for 12 years and he has done nothing but push me away when I tried a little harder. The other day was the last straw. If he can’t help himself…why should I help him?”

Ruby frowned. “Don’t say that, Dean. He’s your fiancé. Y’all can’t break up date to this.”

Dean brought his knees to his chest and buried his head to hide from his brother and sister-in-law. He felt Ruby place a hand on Dean’s back. “No, I can’t do this. I have to go home.”

“Wait, dean, come back here.” Sam followed after the elder Winchester.

Dean stumbled in the sand. “Let me leave, Sammy.”

“Why are you leaving so suddenly?” Sam grabbed Dean’s arm and spun him around. Dean’s eyes were watery, pink and puffy. “What’s wrong?”

“I can’t look at Cas. Every time I see him my heart hurts because he can’t give me what I want. He stopped trying to fight his fear 6 years ago.” Dean wiped his eyes. “I’m sick and tired of being yelled at every time I run a bath or go swimming.”

“Talk with him. You’ve given him 10 days of the silent treatment. I think that might be enough time to actually talk.” Sam placed both hands on Dean’s shoulders. “Everything is gonna be ok.”

“I’m gonna go.” Ean frowned and ran off.

_**)(* &^%43@$%^&*()(*&^%$** _

Cas’s car was in the driveway when he got home. He stepped into the house and padded into the living room. He left his shirt, shoes and towel at the beach. All he had was his swim trunks, wallet, and keys.

Dean bit his nails and he walked through the living room. He caught a glimpse of movement from outside. He stepped over to the door that leads to their backyard. He opened the door and immediately had tears bubbling into his eyes once again. Cas was sitting on the middle step in the pool completely naked.

The Novak turned his head and smiled. “Hey.”

“hi.” Dean walked to the edge of the pool and wiped his eyes.

“You’re crying…” Cas frowned.

“Yeah, I am.” Dean sniffed.

“I’m sorry I’ve been such an ass.” Cas walked over to the edge. “After you stormed off and given me the silent treatment I realized that If I didn’t try to do something I would lose you.”

“You got in the pool.” Dean smiled.

“This is a big leap for me and if it wasn’t for you I still couldn’t take baths.” Cas smiled.

Dean smiled and wiped tears away again. “I love you so much.”

“Really?”

“I’m really sorry for everything. Do you forgive me? Will you ever forgive me? I want to swim in the ocean with my fiancé. I just needed a little push.” Cas laid his arms on the edge of the pool.

“I forgive you. I’m so proud of you.” Dean hiccupped. “Can I get in with you?”

“Of course.” Cas nodded.

Dean walked to the pool steps and slowly pulled off his trunks. He walked into the water and over to his lover. Dean wrapped his arms around Dean. “I’m sorry I gave up on you.”

“Shhh-shh, it’s ok, Baby. That’s what if took to get me to listen.” Cas looked up and kissed him. “I had basically given up on myself first.”

They swam to the deeper water and Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’s neck. The Novak kissed the Winchesters jawline. The green eyed man used the water to his advantage. He wrapped his legs around Cas’s waist.

Cas pushed Dean up against the wall. “Baby, I’m gonna make you feel nice.”

“Do it, Baby, I’ve missed this.” Dean moaned as Cas slipped in two fingers. “That’s it.”

“We haven’t done this since the night before the accident.” Cas kissed Dean’s collarbone. He guided his cock to Dean’s entrance.

Dean arched his back as Cas pushed inside. “Fuck, Cas.”

“My goal is to be able to walk on the beach by the end of the summer. Next summer I might be able to swim in the ocean again.” Cas thrusted into Dean. It was a nice, even medium pace. “I love you so much.”

“So proud of you.” Dean panted as he got lost in the rhythm of the thrusts.

Cas wrapped his hands around Dean’s shaft. “Thank you.”

Dean moaned. “Don’t stop, fuck, Cas.”

“Let the neighbors hear you.” Cas thrusted harder. “Make noises, Baby. I wanna hear you.”

“Fuck me harder. Harder! Faster!” Dean growled.

“Anything for you, Baby. I love you so much. Thank you for trying so hard to help me through everything.”

“Always love you! Cas!” Dean moaned in absolute pleasure. “Gonna come, Cas, I’m gonna come!”

“Do it!” Cas groaned. “Come for me.”

“Cas!” Dean yelled as he arched his back. “Castiel!”

The Novak dug his nails into Dean’s side as he filled Dean with his seed. “Dean!”

“Fuck, Cas.” Dean looked at his fiancé with a dopey smile on his face.

“Never leave me.” Cas smiled.

“Never.” Dean leaned forward. “You don’t ever have to go in deep water of the ocean, but knee deep is good enough for me.”

“I wanna surf again. I wanna get over this fear.” Cas smiled. “Yes, I love working as a sports agent for aspiring surfers, but I want to surf again.

Dean kissed his love. “That’s something you can strive for. Right now, we aim for knee deep salt water.”

“No sharks are in knee deep water, right?”

“Not likely, not the deadly ones anyways.” Dean grinned. “I believe in you.”

“I believe if you believe.” Cas grinned. “You’re amazing, Dean.”

“You’re my soulmate. Not even a shark attack will stop me from being with you.”

_******* _


End file.
